Devil's Keep
by Like-I-Have-A-Clue
Summary: Ymir is a Demon, a once proud soldier of the damned, banished from the Underworld for a life in the human realm. What will happen when memories of her previous human life resurface? What will happen when she saves the life of a blonde girl? (WARNING: suicide mentions and themes, and religion) (smut in later chapters)
1. The Underworld

**AN: I've decided to revisit this story, edit it a bit. I want it to go in a different direction and write it better than before if that makes sense. okay thanks bye**

**happy reading**

* * *

She stood in the centre of the fiery courtroom; demons and monsters heckling, growling and cursing at her. She stood there all alone. She stood tall and defiant. Their words seemed to be running like water off a ducks back. She seemed to be unaffected by each scowl and spit that came from their calloused tongues.

"Ymir" a stern voice echoed, far louder than the others, drawing the room into silence. The creature that was the source of this voice sat on a high throne in front of her "You stand before this court accused of breaking one of our most sacred laws" his horns flaming. He waited for a response.

Her mouth was dry. She mind fought for words to plead but no noise made it past her lips. It was becoming hard to keep her composure.

He huffed, rubbing his temples "As a Demon, it is your job to see to it that, eventually, everybody dies. Everybody has a time" He sighed and looked at her "My child, you are one of my most esteemed Demons. I thought I had given you a task that was ranked far lower than your skill level but now…" he paused "… now I don't know what to think"

She hung her head, trying hard to stop her tears falling towards the hot floor, evaporating before they hit the ground. She knew he was right; on the scale of things, she was a Demon well known in the Underworld for planting murderous intentions in the minds of humans. She would put dark thoughts into people minds and watch as they tied ropes around their own necks. She watched families suffer and grieve due to her cold and lasting touch… and she did it all without a second thought or inkling of doubt.

The last assignment she was placed on was relatively simple; it didn't require her mind games or malice tongue, all she was required to do was push…

"Don't you have anything to say for yourself?"

She sucked up her tears and tried her best to reply without her voice wavering "No"

He sighed before continuing "Nothing? Nothing at all? No excuse for your actions? Or be it lack of? You let someone live!"

"No" She took a deep breath and lifted her head, looking him in the eye "I understand the implications of letting someone live. I deserve to be punished"

He closed his eyes and massaged his temples in frustration "Ymir, child," he opened his eyes and looked back at her "I can't even begin to tell you how it disgusts me to even look at you. You were weak… Weak with the life of a little human girl!"

She stood her ground "I am aware of what I have done and fully accept my punishment!"

He stared at her and thought. Tears streaming down her face.

"Fine" he said calmly "Ymir, you are hereby sentenced to a life above. Life in the human realm, where you must find and kill this girl as a human, be tried as a human, sentenced as a human and finally, die a human"

She gritted her teeth in an attempt to fight more tears

He looked over to two demons to his left "Strip her of her wings and tail" he ordered.

The two jumped into action as if this was a treat for them. She stood there deep breathing in preparation for the pain that was to come.

One of the demons sniggered before yanking at her bat-like wings. She fought through the ain, hearing flesh and bone being ripped from her back. She hadn't felt pain in well over three hundred years.

"Good-bye, my child" he finally said to her before everything went black.

* * *

FLASHBACK!

"I can't believe I've been placed on a job as simple as this fucking shit!" She huffed as she flew over the town "I've killed presidents! Missionaries! Prophets! Deaths that will be in human history for hundreds- no – _thousands _of years, and now he wants me to push some privileged-middle-class-princess off a building!?" She landed on the roof of her destination, a run-down apartment block by the looks of it, home to this cities meth-heads and prostitutes.

"What would a fifteen year old girl from the right side of town be doing in a place like this?" she asked herself before she glanced at her count-down timer watch. She sighed "Any second now she'll burst through that door and make her way to the edge. She'll look over, contemplate it, then, before she has a chance to change her mind, I'll give her a little nudge and it'll be nap time for sleeping beauty" She complained to herself

Like clockwork, low and behold, this short girl burst through the door, her face filled with tears. Ymir looked at her.

Her blonde hair stuck to her tear ridden face. Mascara running down her cheeks as she took in her surroundings; she saw the edge and tentatively made her way towards it. She stood there looking over, taking deep breaths as she looked at the eight story drop below her.

Ymir flew in front of her, examining her. She couldn't explain the feelings that over came her. She recognised this girl somehow.

"Do I know you?" she whispered to herself with a knitted brow.

The girl took one final deep breath before looking straight in front. All signs of trauma, distress and hopelessness seemed to disappear from her face.

Ymir was sure she had seen her before, she felt as if her heart was only beating for the first time. She felt the blood in her veins run warm. She was hovering in front of this girl, unsure of everything.

The girl clamped her eyes shut before letting out her deep breath and took a step off the edge.

She felt nothing.

She slowly opened one of her eyes "Huh!?" followed by the second one.

She was leaning over the building at an impossible angle

"What the!?"

Ymir was holding the girl "Don't you dare" she mumbled as she fought to keep the girl in the air before pushing her back onto the roof.

The blonde landed on her backside, confused and scared. She quickly got to her feet "W-who's there!?"

"Shit" Ymir mouthed to herself, frozen to the spot. She was lucky that Demons were invisible to human eyes, but they could still be heard and felt.

The girl looked around frantically but found no one and got no reply. She hurried back towards the door and ran down the stairs as quickly as her feet would carry her.

Ymir breathed a sigh of relief. She placed her hand over her heart; it was beating quite rapidly. She smiled, she couldn't remember the last time she'd smiled. She had never saved anyone's life before, although then again, no one had made Ymir smile like that before. She felt as if nothing else mattered, like someone had granted her a wish she didn't even know she had made. She was happy. That little blonde human girl made a Demon happy; and that was all Ymir could think about.


	2. Christa's Jump

Christa opened her eyes. She stared at her white ceiling. She sighed and threw the covers from her before placing her feet firmly on the floor. She rubbed her eyes free of sleep as she was stepping into the bathroom. She yawned before she examined her face; pulling, poking and prodding at it, and sighed again.

"Who am I? I don't fit in…" She looked deep into the reflection of her eyes "No, after today, it'll all be different" She tried to motivate herself "I'll be different"

"Christa! Breakfast!"

…

She went down stairs fully dressed.

"Morning" her mother said as she stood over the stove.

Christa didnt reply, she just plonked herself onto a stool around the island in the centre of the kitchen.

Her mother turned around with a plate of bacon, eggs and toast "Why are you dressed?" She asked "You planning on going anywhere?"

She said nothing as she scoffed down the food.

"I could drive you if you want?"

Christa Still didn't reply.

Her mother sighed. "Alright, don't answer me, I'm only your mother after all" she said sarcastically before turning back to the stove with a cloth in her hand "Before I forget, the new neighbours are coming over for dinner this evening"

"Mom" she finally spoke "They've lived across the street for nearly a year. You don't have to call them 'new' anymore. The Jaegers moved in a couple of doors down a few weeks ago and you've already adjusted to their name"

"I know but their name is so hard to pronounce! I can never remember it! Kristine... Kris- thyme… Kris"-

"Kirschtein" Christa corrected.

He mother sighed "Why couldn't they have a simple name, like Ackerman or something, nearly everyone is an Ackerman"

Christa shovelled her breakfast into her mouth.

"Christa" her mother started "Are you feeling alright lately?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she said with a mouth-full of food, not taking her eyes off her plate.

"Well, you've been spending a lot of time alone. Sasha's mom told me that you haven't really been hanging out with her lately. Sasha's really upset about it"

"Is she?" She swallowed a mouthful of chewed bacon.

He mother sighed "She's worried about you, _I'M _worried about you too"

Christa didn't listen as she swallowed the last morsel of her breakfast and chugged down her orange juice.

She stood up and grabbed her bag "See ya!"

"Wait where are you going?" Her mother asked again.

"Out" she shrugged before quickening her pace towards the door

"Christa"

"I won't be back for dinner, sorry!" She opened the door.

"Christa!"

She closed the front door behind her and ran down the street. When she was far enough away she stopped and sighed. She looked back "Sorry, Mom… Good-bye" and began running again.

….

"Christa! What took you so long" Annie sighed as the girl ran to meet her.

"Sorry, had to get away from my mom"-

Annie scoffed "Stupid Bitch"

-"But I'm here now. We can go"

"Well, that depends"

"Depends on what?" Christa asked

"How serious you are about all this? You know there's no going back"

"I know" Christa was stern.

Annie examined her face "You sure?"

"One-hundred percent"

"Good" She showed no expression "Let's go. Reiner and Bert are waiting"

….

Annie was a few years ahead of Christa in school. She would barely ever look at Christa, she never knew her until recently. One day Annie just started talking to her and as far as Christa was concerned, the two of them were friends. Annie was going to introduce Christa to two college boys, Reiner and Bert. Christa was finally beginning to feel like she belonged somewhere.

….

Christa followed her fellow blonde all the way to the other side of town.

"Hello, pretty ladies!" A well-built, fair haired man yelled as he saw the two coming towards him and his friend.

"Shut up, Reiner, or I'll cut off your other testicle just like Mina did" Annie stated. The man winced.

The other, a tall dark haired man, laughed nervously "Still as ladylike as ever, Annie"

"You better shut the fuck up too, Bert"

"Alright, alright. My apologies" He held his hands together and bowed slightly.

"So, she coming with us?" Reiner asked as he walked around Christa.

"She's all yours" Annie answered

He pushed out his lower lip "Not bad" he continued to examine her "I knew she'd do perfectly. Small, blonde, blue eyes; She'll go down really well. You found a mighty replacement, Lionheart" his smile menacing as he grabbed Christa's face in one hand "Maybe I should break her in first?"

"Replacement? Breaking in? What are you talking about?" Christa asked.

The men laughed before they turned to Annie.

"Yeah, Annie, what are we talking about?" Bert asked in a desperate attempt to sound sarcastic.

Annie looked at the ground in shame.

"Annie said you guys were in college and"- Christa was growing nervous.

"Did she now?" Reiner looked at Annie before looking back at Christa "Well, I don't remember her ever mentioning anything about that to us" he grabbed her by her hair.

"Hey! Don't touch her!" Annie warned

"Here. Get lost" Bert tossed Annie a black back-pack "That's the agreement"

She opened it and looked inside.

"What's going on?" Christa asked.

"Your little friend here's played you" Reiner stated "We never went to college, sweetheart"

Bert threw his arm over Annie's shoulders "The little lady here isn't so little anymore and we have clients who only go for our little blondes. And you fit the bill, girly"

"But"

"You did well, Annie" Bert took his arm away "Now. Get lost"

Reiner grabbed Christa's wrists with one hand before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a strip of long black plastic.

Annie watched as the two men laughed at Christa "I hope nobody misses you, Princess"

"What? What's going on? Annie?" She began to cry

Annie threw the bag to the ground, bundles of dollars falling out. She gritted her teeth and growled before kicking Reiner in the back of the knees.

"OUF!" he fell

"Hey!" Bert began to throw punches. Annie dodged flawlessly.

"Run, Christa!" She screamed as she planted a powerful punch to Beans gut "I'll hold them off!"

Christa was frozen to the spot with fear. She couldn't hear anything but her own heartbeat in her ears.

"FUCKING RUN, CHRISTA!" Those words cut through the silence and Christa wasted no time. She ran as fast as she could in whatever direction her feet would carry her. Tears were running down her face as she ran.

_How could I have been so stupid!? _She thought with gritted teeth. _Why did I believe her!? Why did I trust her!? I'm such a fucking idiot! Why would college boys want to talk to me? Why would anyone be interested in me!? My own father isn't even interested! And Annie… How could she!? I'm an idiot! A worthless fucking idiot!_

She stopped for a moment to catch her breath; her chest heaving from the mixture of running and crying. She looked around. She had no clue where she was, she had never been to this side of town before.

_I'm worthless nobody wants me unless it's for their own benefit!_

She ran into a tall building…

_I've been played too many times! By people who couldn't give a shit about me!_

…And began to climb the stairs.

…..

She burst through the door to the roof. Her blonde hair stuck to her tear ridden face. Mascara running down her cheeks as she looked around. She saw the edge and slowly made her way over. She looked over.

_This is it. No one else is ever going to hurt me._

She stepped up on the ledge and got her balance. She took a deep breath before clamping her eyes shut and taking a step.

She felt nothing. No pain. Nothing.

She slowly opened one of her eyes "Huh?" followed by the second one.

She was leaning over the edge of the building at an impossible angle "What the?"

_What's happening? How?_

"Don't you dare" She heard someone whisper into her ear and felt an invisible force pushing her back.

She fell onto her backside on the roof "Huh!" The blond stood up, obviously scared and confused. "W-who's there?"

Christa looked around frantically but found no one and got no reply.

_I'm outa here!_

She hurried back towards the door ran down the stairs as quickly as her feet could carry her.

When she had reached the bottom she put her back against the wall; her breathing heavy and her heart racing. She slid down the wall and sat on the ground, bursting into tears. She brought her knees to her chest and cried.

_Who saved me? What saved me?_

She realised what she was about to do on that roof top. She realised no one would ever know how it came about. She thought of her mother and whimpered "I'm sorry"

She wasn't sure how she was spared, but something or someone, somewhere didn't want her to die. Someone cared.

She wiped her tears and reached into the pocket of her jacket, pulling out her phone. She tapped in a number before holding it to her ear "Mom?... I don't know where I am" she began to cry all over again.


	3. New Life

Ymir's eyes shot open; her first sight as a human in over three hundred years. She found herself on the ground in a dark and dingy back alley. It was all part of her punishment; she had to live a human life from the bottom, fight all the way; nothing was going to be easy.

She sighed and sat up with a painful groan; she could feel her skin burning where her wings once were. She moved over so her back was resting on a cold concrete wall. She looked at her human body, confused by the clothes she was wearing. They were medieval from what she could gather. She quickly realised that they must have been clothes she had died in in her last human life. She took an even deeper sigh. She was so used to being invisible but now she would stick out more than ever in her medieval farm wear. She needed to blend in with the twenty first century if she had any hope of finding the blonde girl. She closed her eyes and massaged her temple as she tried to come up with a plan.

"Geez! Another one!?"

She heard a voice to her right. She looked up. There was a short blond young man standing next to her. He was dressed in all black with a white collar. A door to the building she was sitting against was open behind him.

"Wh-Who are you?" she asked

"These tough times are hitting people hard. C'mon, let's get you inside" He said as he helped her to her feet. She didn't like this one bit but she knew she needed help and was willing to take it from anyone who was willing to give it. He brought her inside. "I'm Fr. Arlert, but everybody calls me Armin, and who are you?" He sat her down at a table.

"Y-Ymir"

"Nice name. You hungry?"

Her stomach grumbled; she hadn't felt that sensation in centuries "Yeah" she hung her head

"Wait here, I'll get you something" he smiled.

She looked around the small room; A small kettle in the corner with a few packets of cookies on the counter. A picture hung on the wall with a candle underneath it. She examined it. It was a painting of a bearded man wearing a crown of thorns, holding a heart in his hands.

_The Saviour _She thought with a scowl on her face. She had ended up in a place that celebrated, in her opinion, a false Messiah. The Saviour never had to lift a finger when it came to the after-life, sure he was great when it came to giving humans life but when it came to taking it away he passed the responsibility to the Perdition, her leader (well, he was her leader until he banished her this human life).

The Perdition then passed the right to kill onto his Demons. These were usually once humans who, for one reason or another, turned away from the Saviour during their lives. Ymir didn't remember much of her last human life; it was short- too short, sixteen years. She remembered being rebellious, but other than that, nothing much at all.

Armin came back in with a steaming bowl.

"I'm sorry, this was all that was left" he said placing it in front of her before grabbing a spoon from a drawer "Chicken soup" he smiled as he handed it to her.

She didn't say anything. She dipped the spoon in, collecting a small amount of the creamy liquid. She tentatively raised it to her lips and put it in her mouth. Hunger overcame her and she began to scoff down the rest of the soup.

She plopped the empty bowl in front of her and burped. She quickly raised her hands to her mouth with shocked eyes "Excuse me!"

He laughed a little "It's no worry. I take it as a sign that the food was good"

"Aye" she nodded.

"So you said your name's Ymir? Can't say we hear that name often 'round here; Where you from?"

"Uh" She wasn't sure how to answer. The question made her uncomfortable.

He held up his hands "No need to say if you don't want to" He smiled "I'd much rather help people where they want to go than care about where they came from"

She nodded.

He smiled "Well, it's getting late. You look exhausted. There should be one last bed in the woman's dorm if you wish to spend the night"

"Please" her voice breaking slightly.

"There should be a box of clothes there too, just sift through it and take what you need" he said.

….

She made her way over to the box of clothes and sifted through it. She found a jacket, an old hockey jersey and a pair of jeans that just about fit, along with a scruffy looking pair of sneakers. She put on the jersey and jeans before carrying the shoes and jacket to the spare bed. She laid down and sighed.

_What am I going to do!? I can't kill that girl!? I barely know her name! Christa Renz… How did she have that effect on me? I've been doing this for over three hundred years and no one's ever made me think twice like her. I need to find her. I need to see her again. I need to find out why I couldn't kill her._

She pulled the covers to under her chin and closed her eyes with a sigh.

_…._

**_BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_**

A bell sounded

"What!?" Ymir shot up. She looked around frantically. There was a low mumble from all of the women who were clambering out of beds all around her. She wasn't sure what was going on.

"Hey, newbie!" She heard one of them call. She looked over. It was a girl no older than herself with shoulder length black hair and a red scarf "Breakfast" she gestured towards a large set of double doors where all the women were heading.

Ymir felt her stomach growl and nodded. She threw off the covers before putting on her sneakers and throwing on her not-so-new jacket. She got out of the bed and followed.

She entered a large cafeteria filled with people. She caught up to the girl with the red scarf.

"W-what is this place?" she asked

The girl looked at his with almost no expression "You don't know?"

Ymir looked at the girl dumbfounded

She exhaled "It's a homeless shelter… you're homeless" she stated as if it were obvious. She picked up a tray. Ymir copied her actions.

The girl continued "This is the Maria Centre Church"

"Oh… yeah, I knew that!" Ymir tried to brush off her ignorance. She had only ever seen death in the modern human world, she knew nothing about life "I'm Ymir" she held out her hand to the girl as they walked along the que.

"I'm not interested" The girl replied before turning to pick up two plates and placing a slice of toast on each.

"How did you know I was new?" Ymir ignored the girl's last statement

"Because, I've been coming here for the last two years. I know everyone who walks through that door"

"Two years? Why didn't you go somewhere else or do something else?"

"Because this town is my home, and I'd really rather not be having this conversation" The girl snapped

Ymir persisted "You must know this town pretty well then"-

"Are you even listening to me!?"

-"You could help me find… her" Ymir's eyes widened with hope "You could help me find Christa!"

"What!? What are you talking about!?"

Ymir picked up some bacon and put it on a plate "I'm looking for this girl; Christa Renz"-

"Never heard of her"

"No, but you do know this town"

"Who says I'll help?"

"Please"

"I've got to look after someone of my own" She shot a quick glance at a table. Ymir looked over. There was a boy sitting by himself with short dark hair and green eyes. He looked over at the girls and gave a little wave, a smile barely tugging at his mouth "I promised him I'd protect him" she whispered.

Ymir sighed "If you won't help, can you at least spare some knowledge about this town?"

The girl looked back at her "Aye, I suppose"

They walked over to the table with the boy "Hi" he greeted them

The girl sat next to him and gave him one of the plates. Ymir sat opposite.

"I'm Eren" He held out his hand to her

"Ymir" she said shaking it

"You made a friend, Mikasa?" he let out a little laugh "I don't ever see you talking to anyone but me"

She turned slightly red "Shut up and eat" she turned to Ymir "So you want to find someone in this town, eh?"

"Aye" Ymir nodded

"Where does she live?"

"I don't know… I don't know anything about her except her name and what she looks like"

"Huh?" Eren looked up with a mouthful of food.

"I really need to find her. I need to see her again" Ymir dropped her head and stared at the food in front of her. "She's the reason I'm here"

Eren swallowed "We'll help you look for her"

Ymir looked at the boy. He had a determined look on his half-smiling face.

"Eren"-

"Mikasa, we have to help her" He turned to his friend "We can't keep living like this. We're barely surviving! We need to stand up for ourselves. It's been years, if they haven't found us by now then I'd say they've stopped looking"

"Eren, not so loud"-

"We're helping her!"

Mikasa sighed "Fine. You know that wherever you go, I'll go too"

Eren smiled and kissed her cheek "Aye"

Ymir wasn't sure of what just happened but they were going to help her so she wasn't going to question it. "Thank you"

The pair looked back at her "No problem" Eren smiled.

* * *

Christa was lying in her bed staring at the ceiling. She had stayed frozen there all night; she didn't get a wink of sleep. Her mind was too busy running over the events of the day, more-so the incident that took place on the roof of the apartment building.

_How? Why? What? Who?_

All the questions going through her thoughts. Her mind focused on the voice she heard

_"Don't you dare"_

It was raspy, coarse and undoubtedly female. She wasn't sure if she had actually heard it or if her imagination had run away with her. She huffed and replayed the sentence in her head.

A warm feeling overcame her; whether it was her subconscious, or a guardian angel, there was something in the world that wanted her in it too.

Christa had always had trouble making friends; she was naïve, small and easily manipulated for trusting almost everyone she met. People often took advantage of her and she rarely learned from her mistakes. She was usually alone unless people wanted something from her.

The closest thing she had to a friend was Sasha Braus who was a daughter of one of her mother's co-workers. Sasha wasn't exactly the brightest but she was harmless; she cared more about where her next meal was coming from rather than the next big trend. She would watch the food network religiously even though the girl had the cooking skills of a potato. Sasha never really concerned herself with people although she seemed to have a fondness for the small blue-eyed blonde girl.

Christa thought over her life and realised that she needed change, she craved it, and she felt that the disembodied voice was going to help her attain it.

_But how do you find someone who doesn't exist?_

She sighed and rolled onto her side, grabbing one of the teddy-bears on her bed and clutching it to her chest.

...

She went down stairs in her pyjamas to get breakfast.

Her mother was walking around the kitchen, cleaning while mumbling angrily under her breath huffing and hmph-ing every few seconds blowing stray strands of her blonde hair out of her face. Aside from hair colour, Christa didn't really look like her mother at all. Her mother had often told her that she looked like her father, just cuter. She had never seen him before, not even a photograph of him. Other than Christa's existence, it was like he never existed.

Her mother noticed her "Good afternoon, young lady" she said with a stern face with her hands on her hips.

Christa didn't respond, she just made her way to the fridge and looked inside.

"There's no food. I have to get some groceries later. Mrs Kris- Carol, is coming over to keep an eye on you"

Christa sighed as she closed the fridge "I don't need a babysitter, mom"

"Oh, she's not babysitting, she's coming over to make sure you do all your chores and that you don't sneak out again. You're grounded, young lady, and I'll be damned if I leave you in this house alone"

Christa huffed and went searching through the cupboards for food.

"No computer, no T.V. no phone, no anything that can take your mind off of good old-fashioned house work. Now get dressed! It's two in the afternoon!"

Christa grunted before stomping back upstairs. She hadn't told her mother about Annie, Bert or Reiner or how she really ended up in that side of town or that she stood on the edge of a building. She thought it best to keep it to herself.

_I'll only get into more trouble… _She thought.

She entered her room and flopped back down on her bed, face first into her pillow. She lay there, perfectly still for a moment or two still playing the sentence in her mind

_"Don't you dare"_

She lifted her face and turned to look in the direction of her nightstand. She glanced over all her books that rested on it; tales of hero's and villain's, good and evil, angels and demons. Those were the stories she loved.

"Christa!" He mother called from the foot of the stairs "You better be getting dressed!"

She rolled off the bed before throwing on some old clothes. She went back down the stars where her mother stood, purse and car keys in hand.

"As soon as Carol arrives, I'm going. She should be here in a minute"


	4. The Search Begins

Ymir, Eren and Mikasa made their way through the town.

"So, she's a little blond girl" Eren stated to make sure

"Yup" Ymir replied as they walked.

"Wiiiiiiith blue eyes"- he squinted in concentration

"Mm-hmm"

"And goes by the name Of Christa Renz"

"I've said this to you like three fuckin' times already. You have memory loss or something?"

"Hey! I just want to make sure!"

"Eren's trying this knew thing where he actually thinks before he acts" Mikasa mumbled from behind her scarf.

"I need to find her as soon as possible" Ymir broke up the argument she could see about to happen.

Eren sighed "Okay, at least we have that much information to go on"

Mikasa snorted "It's not much. How do you know if she's even in this tow"-

"I'm sure" Ymir interrupted

"How many times have you ever heard the name '_Renz_'? I'm sure if we look in a phone book or google her or something we're bound to find her somewhere" Eren spoke with confidence.

_Phone book? Google? _Ymir thought. She hadn't adjusted to life in the twenty-first century. She knew things were new and modern and different in this time but she really never stopped to have a look around. She was a Demon; she came, she killed, she left.

"Let's try the computers at the library" he suggested.

"But you have to pay to use them" Mikasa sighed "Not to mention, none of us even have a library card"

"Well, then we'll go to one of those internet café's. We won't give up"

"Do any of us even have money?"

Eren stopped and dug his hands deep into his pockets in a frantic search.

"Ah-Ha!" He exclaimed as he pulled a five dollar note from his back pocket "This should get us some internet time!"

Mikasa shrugged "An internet café it is" and the three began walking again.

….

They paid for the usage of the computer at the counter of the café before Ymir jumped into the swivel chair. She spun around as the others walked over to join her. She sat up correctly and rolled herself closer to the computer.

She took a deep breath in anticipation and cracked her knuckles before her fingers hovered over the keyboard. She paused.

"I have no clue how to look through this thing!"

"Uh" Eren was rendered speechless

"You're never used a computer before?" Mikasa snickered

"Uh… no" Ymir mumbled.

Mikasa sighed "Move over, I'll see what I can do"

Ymir and Mikasa awkwardly shifted places.

"Okay" Mikasa prepared herself and began to type the web address of the local yellow-pages "Christa Renz. Renz… Spelt R. E. N. Z.?" she asked

"Aye" Ymir nodded.

"Okay" Mikasa began to type frantically

Ymir waited anxiously.

"Right, there's a few of them here. There's a Michelle Renz who lives in Rose Walls, a Peter and Simon in Trost – that's just outside town – um, Marcus and Wendy in Stohess hills and Lillian on the Karanese Road" she stated "No Christa"

Ymir felt as if all hope was lost.

"Wait" Eren spoke "You're sure this girl doesn't live with her parents or something?"

"Uh, I'm not really sure" Ymir sighed

"Well she probably lives at home. Her parents or guardian or whatever would be listed, not her" he began to smile

Hope returned to Ymir's heart "So, what you're saying is"-

"She lives with one of the four houses mentioned!" Eren finished

"That's if her house is even listed here. They mightn't have a land-line phone" Mikasa was always the voice of the worst case scenario.

"Well, I have to try. I need to find her" Yrmir was defiant. She wasn't going to let Mikasa's negativity slow her down. She had six names and four homes to visit, all from opposite ends of the town it would seem, but she was going to try all of them until she found the girl she was looking for.

Mikasa tore out a page from a notepad lying nearby and wrote all the names and addresses on it before holding it in front of Ymir "Here, we've done all we can do. Good luck"

"Uh"

"Mikasa! We can't just leave her!" Eren protested "She doesn't know her way around the town"

"So, she can get a map!"

"We're going with her!" He argued

"No. We have to keep a low profile"

"We won't get caught helping her find someone"

Mikasa gritted her teeth "Fine. But if we get caught, Eren"-

"I know"

They looked at each other. They had reached an understanding.

"So where is the closest?" Ymir asked to break the tension and the silence.

Mikasa looked at the list of names "Marcus and Wendy in Stohess Hills, from there it's easy to get to the Karanese road, then onto Maria Wall but we'd need to get a bus to Troist" She answered "We'll have to hurry if we want to make it back to the shelter in time for dinner"

"Aye" Ymir understood as she felt her stomach growl with hunger.

"I don't think we'll get them all done today" Eren sighed clutching his stomach

_He must be hungry too. Was that five dollars his money for food? _Ymir thought.

….

They stood outside the first house; the home of Marcus and Wendy Renz. Ymir could feel her heart thumping in her chest and her stomach doing knots.

_Marcus and Wendy, eh? Potential parents of Christa Renz. _She thought as she looked at the house.

It was quite a small blue house with three steps up to a wooden terrace and a small lawn at the front.

_W-what do I say? What can I say? 'Hi is Christa home? I was a demon who was sent to push her off a building but I didn't, instead I saved her ass because she made me feel… weird… so I didn't kill her, then I was banished from the underworld for not killing her so now I'm human with orders to kill her and go to prison but I don't think I will kill her, I just want to know why she made me feel weird. I was a demon for three hundred y-_

Mikasa nudged her "What are you waiting for?"

"I-I… um"

"Nervous?" Mikasa cocked an eyebrow playfully

"N-No!" Ymir folded her arms "Just hope we have the right house is all"

Mikasa put her hand on Ymir's back and pushed the girl forward "Only one way to find out"

Ymir was halfway between the house and the sidewalk. She looked back at the pair who had helped her.

"Good luck" Eren smiled "We'll be right here"

"Aye" Mikasa sighed

Ymir nodded and made her way towards the door. She took a deep breath, her heart pounding through her chest so hard she could feel it rising to the back of her throat.

She took the tree steps up to the terrace and lifted her hand to ring the doorbell. Her hand was shaking. She was almost disgusted with herself; she could take the lives of thousands of people without so much as batting an eyelid but coming face to face with a little girl that gave her a weird and foreign feeling in the pit of her stomach was nearly too much for her to handle.

She took a deep breath and straightened herself, dusting her tattered clothes, patting out the creases. She looked at the white door in front of her and again took a deep breath before knocking.

"One minute!" A female voice came from inside.

Ymir waited, feeling more awkward than she ever had before, not that she let it on; she came across as cool, calm and collected even though on the inside she was shitting herself

After a few moments someone came to the door.

"Hello" It was a brown haired woman of medium height.

"Uh, hi" Ymir responded, mentally high-fiving herself for making it this far without letting down her cool exterior.

"Can I help you?" The woman seemed impatient

"Um, I'm looking for"-

A baby wailed from somewhere in the house

"MARCUS!" the woman screamed back inside the house

"I GOT IT!" a male voice responded

The woman turned back to Ymir "Yeah?"

"I'm looking for Christa Renz? She doesn't live here, does she?" she leaned against the doorframe

"Nope, never heard of her" the woman answered

"WENDY!" A shout came from inside

"WHAT!?" she called back into the house

"HE DOESN'T WANT HIS BOTTLE!"

The woman huffed and turned back to Ymir "Anything else you want?"

"Uh, no, no" Ymir's voice trailed off a little and the door slammed in her face.

She slouched in defeat and turned around. She gathered herself, stood up straight and marched back to the pair waiting for her

"Any luck?" Eren asked

Ymir shrugged "Nah"

"It's getting late. Dinner's at five at the shelter"

Ymir shot a quick look of desperation at her "Just one more house. Please"- she stopped herself; she wasn't going to allow herself to be weak.

"I'm sorry, Ymir. We should get back. She isn't going to disappear between now and tomorrow" Mikasa replied without expression.

Ymir went to argue.

"Trust me, you don't want to find her tonight" Mikasa added.

"Mikasa is right" Eren added "She knows what she's talking about"

Ymir was conflicted but gave in with a sigh.

….

Christa dusted her hands off of one another and let out a relieved sigh. She had just finished all the chores set out by her mother.

Carol walked into the living room "Wow" she said as she looked around "This place looks great, Christa"

"Thanks" the girl wiped her brow.

"Your mom will really be happy"

"I hope so" the girl let out a small exhausted chuckle.

She glanced at her watch "Your mom said that she wouldn't be back until after five, it's only four-thirty now, you can go watch some TV if you'd like? I won't tell her" the woman tapped her nose.

"Uh, no thanks, I think I might just go back to my room and read in bed, probably sleep a little later on; I didn't get much sleep last night"

"Alright then" the woman shrugged.

….

They had made it back to the shelter in time for dinner. Chicken soup followed by mashed potatoes, turkey and carrots.

Eren scoffed down his meal.

"You have the appetite of a titan" Mikasa had a small smile on her face.

Her smile kina scared Ymir. She had only really known this girl for a day but she had gathered that she wasn't really the smiling type, much like herself.

Eren smiled back at the dark haired girl with a mouth full of mashed potatoes. He swallowed "I need to keep up my strength" He turned to Ymir "So, Ymir, tell us about yourself"

"Uh" she wasn't sure how to answer "My story's way too long to tell" She scratched the back of her head with a nervous smile.

"We've got nothin' but time" He smiled enthusiastically.

"I don't know" she was still scratching but her smile had fallen "I'm nothin' special"-

He gave her puppy eyes. She tried to fight them off but eventually she gave in.

She sighed "Fine, I- I got myself kicked out"

"Really?" Eren's eyes grew wide with interest "Why?"

"I-I broke something and got caught"

"What did you break?" He took another bite and chewed as he listened.

She looked down at her meal, pushing mashed potato around her plate with her fork "Something that shouldn't have been broken, I can't exactly say"

"Why n"-

"Eren" Mikasa interrupted "would you mind going up and seeing if there are any carrots left. I'm still hungry" she pushed her plate towards him

It distracted him "Ha! And you said _I _had the appetiteof a titan" He picked up the plate "Back in a minute" and left.

Mikasa waited until he was out of earshot "Sorry about him. He's always so full of questions"

"It's understandable; a strange girl asking for your help, anyone would be bound to want to know why"

"Hmm"

Ymir collected some carrots and potato on her fork before shovelling it into her mouth.

"What if there was someone who didn't need to ask any questions?"

Ymir's eyes narrowed and knitted her brow "What are you talking about?"

She looked around before looking back at Ymir "I know what you are" Mikasa whispered.

Ymir nearly choked. She coughed.

"I thought I was the only one" Mikasa added

"Uh, I don't know what you're talking about" Ymir tried to avoid Mikasa's intense gaze

"A Demon" Mikasa whispered with a smile that was almost mischievous.

"Uh" Ymir's eyes grew wide.

"They pulled off your wings, didn't they?"

Ymir still didn't answer.

"I saw the scars on your back when you got changed last night. They heal pretty quickly, don't they"-

"Wait... You watched me change?" Ymir was finding it hard to wrap her brain around all of this

Mikasa sighed before answering "I didn't mean to! You stood in front of me!"

"Uh, s-sorry"

Mikasa brushed off the apology "Aye. The scars from where your wings were, I have them too"

"What? You're a-a d-demon?" Ymir sat there in shock.

"Aye! Well, I was, two years ago" Her face was a little sterner.

"Carrots for Mikasa!" He sat back down.

The two girls were brought back to reality.

"We'll talk later" Mikasa almost smiled.


	5. Explinations

**A/N: Wow! Two chapters uploaded in one day! Yeah, sorry about that. I was going to upload this short chapter with the last one but i wanted to work on it a bit more so now it's a chapter all on it's own.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

"So"

"So…"

Ymir and Mikasa sat opposite each other on their beds. It was awkward. Ymir never imagined meeting another demon in the human realm let alone the first person she'd talked to. She hadn't heard of that many banished Demons. She wasn't sure how to start this conversation even though her mind was racing with questions.

"Mikas"-

Mikasa was staring at her feet "I was twelve years old… when I died" She had her head down "It was a car crash; the twenty-fourth of June, nineteen-sixty-five… my father was driving. I can't remember how but, we ended up hitting a tree and I flew out the front windshield" She chuckled slightly "No such thing as seat-belts back then… I remember waking up in the afterlife scared and confused. I knew I had turned away from 'the Saviour', my whole family had but I was the only one to die" She paused and gathered her thoughts "I remember the training; becoming a Sprite, **(side note; sprites were the first stage in becoming a demon. They would usually run around causing messes and moving objects; like when you put your keys on the counter but you find them later under your bed) **A Hunter, **(were responsible for small kills and miscarriages among other things)** and all the rest. Eren was supposed to be my first human kill; himself and his family were meant to die in a car-crash three years ago. I remember the car heading towards the truck and the look on his face; how scared he was. I protected him, but his parents died… I was banished, like you, to find him and kill him, but I couldn't. I found him and we became friends, his grandparents took me in, cared for me… I vowed to protect him for as long as he lives"

"Oh" Was all that Ymir could say.

"A few years ago another Demon tracked us down and tried to kill us both, it was then that I told him what I was, and what I had done… he forgave me and we've been hiding here ever since" her eyes still fixated on her feet. Eventually she came out of her thoughts and looked at Ymir "I know what you're here for… You're here to kill this girl you're looking for, aren't you?"

"Eh" Ymir didn't know how to answer.

"Because if you don't they will hunt you down. They will make your life a misery… They never stop" A tear ran down her face. She quickly wiped it away and composed herself "Anyway, what's your story?"

"I-I don't remember how I died. It was over three hundred years ago"

"So you were a demon for a long time then?"

"Aye. I was cold and cruel. Killing became nothing to me... until I was sent to kill her. Christa Renz"

"She was different?" Mikasa asked

"Mmm" Ymir nodded "She stood on the edge of a building. I was supposed to just push her off; instead I pushed her back onto the roof"

"Why?" Mikasa seemed to be confused "If you've been a demon for that long, so used to killing, why did you save her?"

There was a pause "I don't know… That's why I'm looking for her; to find out"

"Will you kill her?" Mikasa asked expressionless

"I doubt it. If I couldn't kill her when I had the chance, I doubt I'll do it now… She sent a weird feeling through me, one I hadn't felt in a very long time… I can't explain it… I hovered in front of her and saw into her eyes" She raised a hand to her chest "Felt like my heart skipped a beat for a second. I need to find out what that feeling was. I need to feel it again, and if seeing her is the only way, then I'll find her, no matter how long it takes" She clenched her fist.

There was another short silence before Ymir spoke again "I have one question for you, Mikasa?"

Mikasa raised an eyebrow.

"Why has a demon been living in a place devoted to the Saviour?"

A door to the side creaked open.

"Ymir? Mikasa? What are you two still doing awake?" Armin stepped in rubbing his eyes.

The two looked at each other again before simultaneously replying "Girl stuff"

Armin sighed "It's two in the morning!" as he walked over to them. He sat on the end of Mikasa's bed "Although it is nice to see you've made a friend, Mikasa" He smiled

"Uh"

"You and Eren have been coming here for a long time and you two have always kept to yourselves" He looked at Ymir "I don't know what you did to win them over, Ymir, but well done" He chuckled lightly.

"I didn't really do anything" Ymir scratched the back of her head.

"Well, regardless of what you did, I'm glad. You three are the biggest mystery in this place. It's like you never existed before showing up here"

Ymir lowered her head "Well"-

"Oh, no" Armin waved his hand "I told you, I don't want to know. You're here now, that's all that matters. Ymir, I'll tell you exactly what I told Mikasa the day she showed up here; I'll look after you, this place is your home for as long as you need it" He smiled

"Thank you, Father A"-

"Ah-ah-ah" He waged a finger "What did I tell you to call me?"

"Armin" She smiled softly

"Aye" He stood up "Now get some sleep, the pair of you, before you wake up everyone else…. Good night"

He left closing the door behind himself.

"That's why" Mikasa whispered

"Huh?"

"Armin's the reason we stay here… He's kinda become our guardian. He's kind and fair. He doesn't ask questions. He accepts people for who they are. He isn't devoted to the Saviour, he's devoted to people and helping them" She crawled under the covers "Goodnight, Ymir"

"Goodnight, MIkasa"

…..

There were people in medieval dress.

_"Burn her!"_

_"She goes against God!"_

_With axes, swords and flaming torches._

_"She goes against nature!"_

_She was looking around franticly, eyes unable to focus until she heard a voice_

_"She tried to kiss me!"_

_Her eyes shot to where the voice was coming from. A short blond woman stood before her, held in a woman's arms._

_"She tried to kiss our daughter!" A man shouted._

_"She claimed that she loved me!" The blond shouted again._

_"What woman falls in love with another woman!?"_

_"She's a demon!"_

_"She's Satan!"_

_"Kill her!" An older tanned woman with freckles heckled_

_Ymir felt her own weak voice "Mother?"_

_"I'd rather have no daughter than one possessed by Satan!"_

_Ymir closed her eyes and then suddenly…_

"Ymir?... Ymir!?"

"Huh?" She opened her eyes.

"You okay?" Mikasa was standing over her "Looked like you were having a nightmare"

She sat up, covered in sweat "A nightmare"

_That's all it was, _she thought.

"Get up. Breakfast" Mikasa nodded


	6. I See Her!

"Day two I the search of Christa Renz" Eren smiled determinedly as he shovelled scrambled egg into his mouth.

"Aye" Ymir tried to sound as enthusiastic as he did but she couldn't get the dream out of her mind.

_Who was that blond girl? I couldn't see her face. And those people? Were they yelling at me? Is… is that how I died? No… It was just a dream, a nightmare, nothing more… but it felt so real. What's going on?_

She must've looked worried because Eren extended his arm he was going to place his hand over hers but Mikasa shook her head. She knew Ymir wasn't in the mood to be comforted like that.

"Ymir" he got her attention "Don't worry, we'll find her" He swallowed his breakfast with ahis trademark determined grin.

She nodded and attempted to half smile.

"Eat up, Ymir. You don't want to have a growling stomach in front of her, do you?" Mikasa cocked an eyebrow

"Mmm" Ymir nodded with a bit of a chuckle and began to eat her breakfast.

"You two seem to be on better terms" Eren commented

"Aye. We had a bit of girl talk. Nothing you need to worry yourself about, you wouldn't understand" Mikasa nudged him playfully.

Mikasa really was in a good mood. It was weird. Usually she'd be expressionless, emotionless; she was only ever able to force a smile for Eren's sake, but today she seemed genuinely happy.

…..

The three set about walking the town.

"The Karanese Road. That's our first stop? Right?" Eren's green eyes sparkled with anticipation

"Aye. Lillian Renz" Mikasa confirmed.

Ymir was filled with mixed emotions; she wanted with all her heart to find this girl but she had no idea what to do if she were actually face to face with her.

_What should I say? Should I lie? Should I tell her what I am? No… what should I tell her? Who am I? Why am I..? _"Huh?"

Mikasa stopped walking and turned to face a house

"This the place?" Ymir asked

Mikasa nodded.

"We got here quicker than I thought we would" Ymir took a deep breath and swallowed with a gulp.

Ymir looked at the house; upper middle-class, white picket fence, flag waving on the front lawn. White shingled, typically American.

"Are you sure?" Ymir asked.

"100%" She replied.

"Alright" Ymir said sceptically.

"Just go check" She nudged the tall girl.

Ymir sighed and kept her cool exterior. She sauntered up to the front door, fighting her heart, which was trying to leap out of her chest with anxiety and anticipation.

She got to the front door and rang the doorbell. It wasn't long before someone answered.

A short blond woman answered the door "Hello"

"Um, hi. Is this Lillian Renz's house?"

The woman nodded "That's me"

"Um, well, I'm looking for someone, Christa"-

The woman sighed "I told her, no friends until after she's grounded. That girl never listens to me"

"So, she lives here?" Ymir felt her hear flutter for a split second.

"Aye, but I'm afraid she's grounded…" She squinted her eyes at the girl searching for a name

"Oh,Y-Ymir" The tall brunette stated. She could feel herself getting light headed. Her heart thumping faster than before. She felt fire-works erupt in her brain. Her palms sweaty, knees weak.

"Ymir" The woman shrugged "Never heard her mention you… Although she never mentions any of her friends to me"- she became sarcastic –"I am only her mother after all"

Ymir scratched the back of her neck nervously. She couldn't believe they had the right house. Christa was only a few steps away from her. "Sooooo, can I see her?" her voice getting higher with each word.

"I'm afraid she can't see anyone, unless you're doing a project or schoolwork" She looked Ymir up and down; lack of a back pack, no school books "And I don't think that's what you came for"

"Please, it'll only take a few minutes" Ymir pleaded

"No. I'm sorry, you'll have to talk to her in school tomorrow. I'll tell her you dropped by" The woman began to close the door

"But"-

"Sorry" The woman shrugged and the door finally clicked shut.

"Please!" Ymir shouted to a closed door.

After a few moments of no response, Ymir sighed and turned around. "Dammit" She walked back to her friends.

"No luck?" Eren asked

"She's in there" Ymir stated "But she's _'grounded'_" Ymir wasn't sure what that word meant; she hadn't lived in the modern world.

"So you're just going to give up?" Eren asked.

Ymir cocked an eyebrow menacingly "I didn't say that"

"Huh?"

"What are you planning?" Mikasa was nervous for once.

"I don't know, but I'm going to see her, come hell or highwater"

…

"Ymir, this is a fucking stupid idea!" Mikasa stood at the base of a tree shouting up at the tall brunette

"Nonsense! It's a fucking great idea!" She retorted

"You'll get caught!" Eren seconded Mikasa's point of view.

"Pfft!" She waved her hand at them "I've been sneaky my whole existence, now is no exception"

She edged her way along a branch.

"How do you even know she'll be in that room!?" Eren whispered aggressively

"I don't!" Ymir replied

Eren and Mikasa looked at each other

"You can fault her on many things, but at least she's honest" Mikasa sighed.

She got closer to the window and extended her neck to look in.

She could feel her face forming into a huge stupid smile. There she was, Christa, sitting, cross-legged on her bed, earphones in and a book in front of her. Ymir felt that same feeling again, it was like a drug; she needed more of it.

"I see her!"

"Good! Now you've done that, get down!" Mikasa retorted

"Just let me get a closer look"

This girl was a drug, a drug only for Ymir. She heightened the brunettes senses, sharpened her sight, hearing, smell, taste, touch. She took in the blonde's presence, noticing everything about her; the way her bangs dangled over her eyes as she read, the way her legs crossed as her toes wiggled to the beat of whatever song she was listening to. Ymir was captivated by her, enthralled with her, obsessed with her. She crawled closer and closer to the window.

"Ymir!" Mikasa called.

"Shhhh!" She lifted her index finger to her lips as she looked down at her dark haired friends. She looked back at the window and that's when it happened. Their eyes met; Christa's wide blue eyes taking in the sight that was Ymir. Ymir's amber eyes bulging in surprise, taking in that she had been caught. The surprise ot the better of her and she lost her footing "Oh, shit!" She fell from the tree.

"Ymir!" Eren ran to her side.

The front door of the house opened.

"Fuck!" Mikasa exclaimed as he tugged Eren's arm

"Go!" Ymir said to them "You two, run"

"Are you sure" Mikasa asked as Eren held Ymir's head

"Go! Before I change my mind!"

Eren didn't want to leave.

"I'll see you at dinner" Ymir assured them

"Okay" Mikasa nodded as she got Eren to his feet

Mikasa and Eren ran.

"Hey!" A voice called

Ymir struggled to sit up. She had the wind knocked out of her.

A pair of legs stood next to her. She looked up.

"C-Christa" Ymir gulped

The blond was standing over her, an angry expression with an umbrella ready to swing if Ymir made one wrong move.

Ymir's hands flew up to protect herself

"Who are you!?" Christa demanded to know "A-and what were you doing in my tree!? You a pervert or s-something!?" Her voice fighting to sound angry more so than scared.

"Please, put the umbrella down!" Ymir pleaded as she lay on the ground

"Not until after you answer m-my questions! Who are you!?" She twitched the umbrella

"YMIR! My name's Ymir!"

"What were you doing in my tree!?"

"Uh-um"

Christa jolted again

"Ah!" Ymir jumped

"Answer me!" Her voice wavering slightly

"I- I was"-

"Were you were spying on me!?"

"Huh!?"

"Did Annie send you!? Reiner? Bert?" She gripped the umbrella tighter

"Who!? I don't know any of these people!"

_She's a lot tougher than what I thought she'd be _Ymir thought to herself.

"Then why were you in the tree looking at me!?"

"Because I needed to see you!" Ymir blurted

"You don't even know me!" Christa argued

"I met you once, not too long ago"

"I think I'd remember meeting someone like you"

Ymir looked into the blonde's eyes "Please, I didn't mean to scare you. I-I just really wanted to see you, Christa"

"How do you know my name!?" Her umbrella hand twitched for a third time.

"I JUST DO, OKAY!"

"Christa!" Her mother called from the front door "What did I tell you about friends and being grounded!?"

"But she's not my fr"-

"Don't you dare"

Christa looked back at the brunette on the ground.

_Don't you dare_

"Please, Christa"

"What did you say?"

"Please..?" Ymir was confused

"Before that!"

"D-Don't you dare…?"

"Why do you sound like my guardian a"-

"Christa Renz! You better get your ass back inside right now" Her mother yelled

"Coming!" She shouted back. Christa lowered the umbrella and extended her hand to Ymir. Ymir took in cautiously and got to her feet.

She brushed herself off.

"Ymir, eh?" Christa asked

"Aye" She nodded as she patted down her jersey.

"I have to go inside" She said with a sigh

"Wait" Ymir grabbed the girls arm "C-can I talk to you?"

"Not now. Meet me here at 2am tonight"

...

"Where is she?" Eren pushed his food with his fork around his plate, turning his neck every few minutes to stare at the door.

"She said she'll be back. Try not to worry" Mikasa took a bite.

"She better. But what if"-

Mikasa sighed "Believe me, She's well capable of looking after herself" She said from behind her scarf before glancing at the door "See, I told you"

Eren turned around. Ymir was walking in the entrance with a huge smile on her dumbfounded face.


	7. Prove It!

"You're meeting her outside her house at 2am!?" Eren exclaimed

"Shhh! Not so loud!" Ymir covered his mouth with her hand "She wants to see me"

He mumbled from behind her hand "But"-

"What do you plan on doing?" Mikasa asked sceptically

_Does she think I'll kill Christa? I won't, I can't, not after what I felt. I need that feeling again, I need that girl._ Ymir thought. She dropped her hand from Eren's mouth and picked up her fork.

"I'm not quite sure. I guess I'll try talk to her and..."- _Can I tell her what I am? A demon?... No. I'll have to find some other explination. _"I'll come up with something" She took a bite.

Eren looked at the two girls opposite him "Am I missing something?"

"Huh?" "Eh?"

"You two, you seem to be more on the same page today... It's weird - but nice" he answered.

"Uh" They weren't sure how to respond.

Eren shovelled some potato passed his lips "It's nice to have another friend, eh, Mikasa?" He smiled with his mouth full.

She smiled softly and nodded before finishing her meal.

...

It was dark in the female dorm. Ymir sat up and scratched her head; it was now 1am and she was ready to leave. She threw her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up with a stretch. She was fully dressed; all she had to do was slip her shoes on and-

"You going?" She heard a whisper next to her. It was Mikasa

"Yup" She whispered in response.

"Are you sure you dont want me and Eren to come with you?"

"I'm sure"-

"But"-

"I'm sure, Mikasa"

Mikasa sighed "What if you get into troub"-

"Former demon, remember" Ymir chuckled lightly

"That's exactly why you'd get into trouble"

Ymir huffed and brushed off the statement "It's easier to sneak out one person rather than three"

Mikasa sighed "Alright. Just make sure you come back in one piece, okay"

"I'm going to see a little blond girl, not an axe murderer"

"You never know what could happen in the human realm. Stranger things have happened" Mikasa finished with before turning over.

"I'll see ya later" Ymir whispered. Mikasa didn't respond.

Ymir snuck out onto the dirty alley that she had first woken up in. It was cold out. She watched her breath freeze and float away in a cloud of condensation. She threw her hood over her head and stuffed her hands into her pockets.

She rattled her brain trying to remember the way to the girl's house but everything looked different in the dark. She sighed and kept her head down. She began to hum a tune as she walked. She was unsure of where she had heard it before, but it seemed very familiar. She brushed off the thought and kept walking.

This world really was different to the last time she was human. She had never really gotten a chance to experience it; being a demon, she never got time off and even if she did, she doubted that she would have spent it in the human world.

She couldn't remember much of the world she grew up in but she knew that she hated it. She hated the human world, and for most of her demonic existence, she hated humans too - although she couldn't remember why. There were other Demons who loved human nature, who studied every detail of the life they were ordered to take. They learned peoples habits and even became accustomed to pop culture of the time, but not her; Killing humans was her job, nothing more, nothing less…

She came out of her thoughts and took in her surroundings, looking for something she recognised. She saw a sign post in the middle distance and made her way towards it. Squinting as the words on it came into view she read out loud "The... the Ka-ra-nese- The Karanese Road!" She huffed with a smile. She was on the right track. She followed the direction the sign was pointing in still keeping a low profile.

_What should I say to her? How do I explain why I'm looking for her? Should I explain? Or should I lie?_

She sighed internally; she didn't like lying. She might have been a Demon and ended up in hell, but she wasn't a liar.

She kept walking, thinking to herself and occasionally looking around for the right house. Things really looked so different in the dark.

2am was getting closer. With each passing second she felt her stomach knot tighter and tighter. She glanced at her surroundings from under her hood. Again, everything looked different at night.

_Maybe I should'a got Mikasa to come along... at least she'd know where she was going_

She sighed and dipped her head low again.

"I didnt think you'd show up"

Her eyes grew wide and her stomach dropped as she was stopped dead in her tracks. "Chr- Gah!" She threw up her hands to protect her eyes.

The short girl stepped out from behind a tree with a flash light that she was shining in Ymir's face in one hand the umbrella from earlier still held tight within her grasp in the other. "Ymir, right?"

"Do you mind not pointing that in my face!" She said from behind her hands

"Answer the question!"

_Dammit! I got here quicker than I expected! Shit! I don't know what to say! _Ymir panicked

"Yes! I'm Ymir!"

Christa switched off the light "Show me your face"

Ymir took down her hood and looked to her right with a calm expression, and there she was standing in front of her.

Christa looked around before looking back at Ymir "Come with me" she gestured towards her back yard through the side entrance.

"Hold on a second" Ymir was trying to wrap her head around things "You find me spying on you, then you want to meet me outside your house, then, you invite me into your back yard all the while you've never net me before... what!?"

Christa shrugged "Well, you went looking for me, found me and you met me here, all the while, you've never met me either"

Ymir went very quiet "Can't argue with that"

"Now c'mon! I dont want my mom to catch me out past curfew" She began to walk towards the back yard and Ymir followed

"I have a little hut we can talk in" Christa added

It really was a little hut, stacked full of gardening supplies.

They both stepped in, barely enough room for the two of them, and that was before Christa closed the door behind them. Their bodies were nearly pressed against one another. Ymirs head was lowered down, nearer to Christa's level due to the slanting roof.

"This day just gets weirder and weirder" Ymir mumbled under her breath with an eye roll

"Who are you!?" Christa asked pointing the light in Ymirs face

"Gah!" Ymir lifted her arm to protect her eyes "Again!? Is that necessary!? I kinda like being, y'know, NOT BLIND"

"Sorry" Christa turned it off. It was nearly pitch black in the garden shed. She asked again, calmer this time "Who are you, Ymir? Why were you in my tree?"

"Y'know, I'm technically a stalker and you just invited me to be near you, you're taking this really well"-

"Stop avoiding the question! Who. Are. You?"

Ymir sighed and lowered her head "I'm no one special, I- I just... gah... It's hard to explain. There's so much!"

"Then I'll be more specific... This is going to sound really weird; it's the only reason I wanted to see you again. I just want to get an answer" Her voice became more questioning "I heard your voice the other day... there was no one else around, just me"-

"Coincidence"

"Oh and it's a coincidence that the a few days later, you, you with the exact save voice appeared in my tree... hmm?"

"I-I" she sighed "I can't answer that"

Christa scoffed "You knew where I lived, you knew my name"-

"I can't tell you much but" Ymir let out a deep breath and continued "I can tell you that I was put on this earth to find you"

"What?" Christa was dumbfounded

"I can't explain it but..." she paused, unsure if she should continue

"But what, Ymir?" Christa was growing impatient

"I've seen you before... and when I saw you I- something happened to me. It was like I could feel again- It's stupid"-

"But you don't even know me"

"And you don't know me either yet here we stand, noses nearly touching. You invited me to talk to you on the grounds that I sound like an invisible voice you heard... You don't even know me, Christa" For the first time since she could remember in her long life, Ymir was gentle and calm. "You don't want know me, trust me" In the darkness, Christa saw a twinkle in Ymir's eye. There was a short silence between them.

"But... I want to get to know you" Christa's voice was very weak and quiet.

"Haa?" Ymir raised an eyebrow successfully coming out of her deep and emotional moment.

"Wh-why don't we hang?"

Ymir began to laugh. Just a moment ago this girl was threatening and tough, now, she was more of a mouse than a lion. She hit Ymir in the leg with the umbrella.

"Ouch!"

"Don't laugh! Do you want to hang out or not?"

"Ow, okaaaay, we'll hang out"

"Good" the shorter girl smiled

Ymir sighed, her shoulders slouching with the exhale; this was going to be a lot more work than she first anticipated.

"B-but just so you know" Christa added "I'll be keeping a close eye on you" She narrowed her eyes and leaned in a little closer so that they met with Ymir's amber eyes.

"That's only fair, I guess..." Ymir shrugged. There was a short awkward silence between them "... so... what now?"

"We hang out, stupid!"

"Now?" Ymir asked more out of annoyance than confusion; this girl was busting her balls one minute, the next she was like a princess. She didn't admit it but she kind of liked the girl's annoying unpredictability.

Christa shrugged with an unreadable expression face "No time like the present"

"But it's 2am! A little girl like you needs her sleep. Don't you have school or some shit to go to in a few hours?"

"I'm not a little girl! I can take the day off" she folded her arms and pouted in defiance with a "hmph"

Ymir stood there dumbfounded by the tiny girl "You're crazy" she had to fight her face from forming into a half smile. A shiver shook her spine, with each passing second and with each word escaping the blonde's lips she began to feel more and more alive "You're placing a lot of trust in me"

"You said you were put on this earth to find me... no one's ever said anything like that to me before" Christa was still pouting as she looked away "But words are cheap! I won't believe you until you prove it to me"

"You want proof?" Ymir wasn't sure how to show Christa that she genuinely was the reason she was put back on the earth- "If that's what you want, then I'll prove it to you" These words escaped her lips before she had thought things through.

The pair stood facing each other in awkward silence.

"So?" Christa shrugged

"So what?"

Christa scoffed "Prove it!"

"Right now?" Ymir pointed to the floor for emphasis

"No next year" the blonde replied sarcastically "Of course right now!" She rolled her eyes "Are you on drugs or something? Uppers, downers"-

"No" Ymir shook her head "Although it sure as hell feels like it" She chuckled lightly

Christa pushed the door of the shed open. It made more noise than she wished it had "Shit!" She whispered as she stepped out into her back garden

Ymir followed and let out a relieved sigh; she was able to stand up straight again.

"C'mon" Christa whispered as she took Ymir's hand and ran towards the gate. They were both nervous. Both of them were unsure but deep down they both knew that this was going to be a long night(in a good way)


End file.
